My Life On Loop
by CinnyMon
Summary: Previously Called Shuffle Me; Cloud and Reno Meme...Live life to the fullest and regret nothing. These are the rules we should live by. A Cloud/Reno, 10 song themed meme.


Music Meme --

**Rules**

1. Turn on your iTunes/iPod/MP3 player/other music program on shuffle.  
2. Write a short drabble pertaining to the song that comes on within the time the song runs for.  
3. Do as up to 10  
4. Post it!

--

**Four Minutes – Madonna and Justin Timberlake**

The club scene was hot. There was no denial to that. Even the ever stoic Cloud was slightly livened up at the sight of drinks, loud music, and strobe lights. He had never cared for bars, and clubs made him feel as if he was liable to get raped, so this feeling of exhilaration over the place was…weird, to say the least.

He pushed his way into the crowd and found his way onto the multicolored dance floor. Slowly he let the beat of the song take him. He was out of reality, until a not so unpleasant jolt was sent through his lower regions. Someone had grabbed hold of the back of his pants. Their breath was hot on his ear – quite sexy.

"And so we meet again." the person whispered.

"Reno."

"Cloudy-kinz." His reply had no doubt plastered a smirk on his face. "I'm gonna give you a deal. I'm completely plastered, and if you don't take me with in the next four minutes, you'll never have me again."

"I'm in"

**Fight the Blues – Utada Hikaru**

Reno sat, depressed on his front porch. He lived in the shadow of the ShinRa building, down in the sector six slums, near where he had dropped the plate on Sector Seven, all those years ago. If he listened intently, he could still hear the cries of agony over those lost, and those crushed under the weight of the plate. He had dropped it and killed every man, woman, and child that was underneath it at that time.

All those deaths were his fault. And that's why he was depressed. Today, he had met the soul survivor of one of the families that he had killed off. They had nothing but hate in their eyes for him. All that hate…

A steaming mug of coffee was pressed into his hands.

"Drink." Cloud commanded. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah…"

"No really," Cloud kissed him, "It's not."

**Time To Dance – Panic! At the Disco**

The Annual ShinRa Ball sucked. No really, it did. Because of the fact that Cloud was dragged into being Rufus ShinRa's poster boy of 'A New Age for ShinRa!', he had to appear at all of the galas, balls, shows, etc, that Rufus invited his ass to. And when Rufus ShinRa invited you, you freakin' went. No qualms or protests from Cloud whatsoever.

The only matter that made things slightly bearable was the fact that Reno was stalking towards him.

"Dance?" he asked.

"I though you'd never…" Cloud smirked, and rose from his seat. Let the fun begin.

**Fire –Scooter**

"Wow-o Mr. Reno that's really cool!" Marlene gaped as Reno swallowed the flame that the match had produced.

"Thanks kid," he ruffled her hair, "Just don't try it okay? Tifa would kill me if she caught you swallowing fire."

"Right! Denzel, come look at this!" she yelled to her adopted brother.

"What?!" he ran up as Reno lit a match and swallowed it. "Wow!"

Cloud smirked on the other side of the bar; Reno sure had a way with kids. Now, if only he could convince the redhead to have kids of their own someday…

**Kick My Ass – Big and Rich**

"Ow!" Reno hissed as Tifa muttered a sorry and pulled back away from a nasty looking facial bruise. Why he had hit on that one blonde girl (when her six foot seven boyfriend was standing four feet away) was beyond him. That was even stupid in his mind.

"Why do you do these things?" Tifa rolled her eyes. "There, Cloud, look after him to make sure that he doesn't kill himself. I'll go and get a band aid."

When Tifa was gone, Cloud spoke, "Why do you do these things to yourself?"

Reno shrugged, "Why does everybody want to kick my ass?"

"I care you know." Cloud scowled and Reno approached him.

"I know, and I get hurt just so I can do this to you…" and he planted a soft kiss on Cloud's cheek, "And get away with it."

Cloud had no reply.

**Home is Where the Heart Is – Lynyrd Skynyrd **

"Why won't you stay?" Tifa cried, anger clearly set on her usually beautiful face. "We have everything you need here! We're your family! Your home!"

"No." Cloud shook his head. "You may be my family, but you're not my home."

"THEN WHERE IS IT?" she screamed at him, resisting the urge to chuck a bottle at the dunderheaded blonde.

"Remember the old saying, 'Home is where the heart is?'" Cloud said slowly.

"Yeah…" Tifa warily looked at him, knowing where this was going.

"Well…my heart's not here, and neither is my home."

"Then," she clenched her teeth, "Where's your heart?"

"With Reno." He said with a happy smile and walked out of the bar to a Reno, who was waiting on the back of Fenier. Inside, Tifa screamed.

"How'd it go?" Reno asked.

"I think she took it fairly well."

**November has Come – Gorillaz**

Cloud really didn't have a favorite. He didn't have a favorite color, a favorite day, a favorite animal, a favorite food or drink, or even a favorite type of music. The only thing that he really favored was the month of November. Why? Well it all started with the five words, "Reno will you marry me?" and then came the whole onslaught of tears, hugs, kisses, sex, the wedding, the gifts, the being near each other-ness...

So, three years ago, November 19th was the day that he was married. Now Cloud was Cloud Allikzander Sinclair.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Call me when you're Sober – Evanescence**

The phone rang, waking Cloud from his fitful sleep. With bleary eyes, he looked at the fluorescent numbers. The numbers 1:45 mocked him with their green-ness. Tiredly, he answered.

"H'llo" he groaned.

"CLOUD!" it was Reno on the other line. Cloud had half a mind to hang up. Three days ago, this very man, who wasn't allowing him to get a single night worth of sleep, had just deflowered him. Three days ago, he had had his first one-night-stand. And now this man wasn't allowing him to function.

"Reno." Cloud grumbled.

"_Who is it?_" that wasn't Reno's voice.

"Reno, who's…over?" he dreaded the response.

"TIFA!" he said excitedly. That was it!

Cloud threw down the phone, back into his cradle, tears threatening to fall. How had he even the audacity to call? How could he have even one ounce of honor after this? Cloud had given him his first time, and Reno stamped on it like it was nothing.

"I hate you!" Cloud screamed. "I never want to see you again…"

**Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks – Panic! At the Disco**

"What do you mean he's _dying_?" Yuffie shrieked.

"Dying?" Vincent echoed.

"The Turk's on his last leg…" Cid said sadly.

"Poor foo'," Barret said dejectedly.

"No…" Cloud refused to believe it. "There's no way! Reno's not dying!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Strife. He was diagnosed too late with the Cancer. He's in room number 708 if you'd all like to-"

Cloud didn't hear the rest, he flew to the room, threw open the door…and there was a sleeping, sickly looking Reno. He really was dying…

"Reno…" Cloud whispered, taking a step towards the dying man. He gently caressed his face, but there was no response. The only thing that made a noise was the monotonous beeping of the heart monitor.

"Please, don't die…" he whispered, kissing him on the forehead, "I love you…"

But there was no response.

**Somewhere I Belong – Linkin Park**

As a child, Reno had never fit in anywhere. At home, his parents hated him. At school, he was the class clown and the dropout. In the gang he was in, no one was eager to pair up with him on missions. In relationships, women tended to shy away from him, saying that he was too skinny, or that his scars were too scary. At work too, the only person that really paid attention to him was his partner in crime (and best friend) Rude.

But one day, that all changed. When he had met Cloud Strife, he was delivering a package to Rufus; the man had automatically fallen for him, wanting to take him out to dinner. When Reno confessed his inability to fit in, Cloud had hugged him, and said something that Reno would remember for the rest of his life.

"You don't fit in with anyone else, because you were only meant to fit in with me." Which was an awesome and cool statement, until Cloud followed it up with, "Sorry, did that sound _too _possessive?"

--

**fin  
8DD**

This was to distract me from doing the Showstopper Chapter, and because of the fact that I really have wanted to do this for a while.

**Cloud plus Reno  
****Reno plus Cloud  
****Poems and Reviews  
****Is inspiration, loud!**

(Did that make since? Anyways…REVIEW PLEASE!!)


End file.
